


The Best Way to Eat Oreos

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Cheryl and Ghost Ray's BFF Adventures [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: All the memes, All the time, BFFs 5 eva, Ghost Ray hype, YOLO, just do it, madhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheryl and the MadHouse Ghost are BFFs, but will their love for different methods of consuming cookies drive them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Way to Eat Oreos

**Author's Note:**

> In the MadHouse, my Vagabond friend, Cheryl has a BFF. His name is Ghost Ray. This is for them both and I can't wait to continue this series between the larger MadHouse fics. Hope you like them, Cheryl! And may the rest of the MadHouse be prepared for BFF shenanigans!

It was a lazy, summer day in the MadHouse. Cheryl and Ghost Ray were chilling in her room, the A/C going and the radio blasting one of their favorite songs. With Cheryl humming quietly and Ghost Ray singing as loudly as his ghostly lungs would let him, there would be complaints soon enough. Just then, there was a knock on the door. 

"Ray, go get the door." Cheryl said, turning her music down a bit. Ghost Ray, floating above her, just shook his head. 

"Nah, BFF. You get it. Do you know how much effort it would take for me to fly over there and answer the door? Too much in this heat. I'm tired just thinking about it!" the MadHouse ghost complained. Cheryl just groaned and flopped back on her bed. "Someone has to get the door. Whoever it is can't stay out there forever!"

"Let 'em. I'd like to see it."

"Then, they'd probably die and be ghosts like you!" 

"I could use the company. I need someone other than Ryan to beat at Pokemon. The man doesn't even try!" Ray shrugs.

"I may not try to win at your Pokemans game, but I will try to break the door down with my crown if it isn't opened in the next 5 seconds. 5...4...3..." Cheryl's eyes widened as she jumped off her bed and raced to the door. She opened it, just in time to find Ryan and Fallz standing there, the latter holding a shopping bag.

"2...1. Hello there, Cheryl. How're you on this hot, summer day?" Ryan asked, patting her on the head. 

"I'm doing okay, Ryan. Sorry for not getting the door sooner. We had no idea it was you! What're you doing here?"

"Well, Fallz here finished going shopping for snacks and apparently got the items on your part of the list."

Fallz held out the shopping bag and Ghost Ray swooped down to grab it. "Sweet! Thanks!"

"Damn it, Ray! That's not yours!" Fallz shook her fist at him.

"Hey. We're BFFs. What's hers is mine, and what's mine is mine. You know how it is." he smirked. He tossed several bags of candy, chips and soda on the bed. The can of Diet Coke was caught and opened by Ryan, of course. Just then, he pulled out a pack of Choco-Chip Oreos. 

"Yesss!! Fallz, you are amazing! Thank you so much!" Cheryl tackled her in a hug. 

"You're welcome...would like to breathe, though..." Fallz said, struggling to live past the love. 

"Join me, Fallz. We can haunt the MadHouse togeth- Nah, I'm joking. Cheryl, let her go, please. She needs to keep getting these cookies from the store." the MadHouse ghost said.

Cheryl let go and chuckled and Ryan led a very light-headed Fallz away from the room. She closed the door and jumped on the snack-filled bed. Ghost Ray sat next to her and opened the pack of cookie goodness. 

"I can't wait to eat these!" Cheryl exclaimed, as she took one of the cookies out. She then took the two cookies apart and proceeded to eat the filling inside. As she finished and started eating the cookies, she looked up to see Ghost Ray looking at her in shock. 

"Uh...what are you doing?" he asked in horror. 

"I'm eating Oreos, Ray. The hell you think I'm doing?" Cheryl asked with a chuckle. Ghost Ray shook his head. 

"N-no. No. That is not how you eat Oreos. How dare? You dare you insult the wonder and glory that is the Oreo cookie by eating it like that? No me gusta, amiga. This will not fly with me. Ha ha. Look at me. I made a joke. Anyway, this is how you do it." Ghost Ray snatched one Choco-Chip Oreo and started eating it like a sandwich. It was Cheryl's turn to be shocked. 

"Uh...what are you doing?" she asked in disgust. 

"I'm eating Oreos the way God intended for them to be eaten." he nodded as he finished the cookie. 

"Ray, no! You have to enjoy each part of the sandwich before you eat it. Take the filling in before the cookies. The filling is the best part, after all." Cheryl replied, eating another sandwich her way.

"Uh, I call BS on that. The whole thing must be consumed all at the same time, 100%, Just Do It." Ghost Ray argued.

The argument continued for 5 minutes, getting louder and louder, until there was a sharp knock on the door. Cheryl huffed and opened it. It was the Mad King again, but alone, and with his hands on his hips. 

"What seems to be the problem in here? I can't concentrate on Dead by Daylight murder with the sound of bickering going on!" he asked with a stern glare at the two.

"She started it!" Ghost Ray quickly pointing at Cheryl who just flipped him off. "Oh, now that's just rude." 

"Ryan, Ray doesn't agree with how I eat Oreos. Tell him that I'm right. You eat the filling first, THEN the cookies!" Cheryl got up to hug him, but he didn't return it.

"Ryan. My Bro. Tell Cheryl that your Rose Prince is correct and my way of eating Oreos is better than hers. And the right way, I might add." 

Ryan just looked at the two and started to laugh. "You've gotta be kidding! This squabble is over Oreo cookies?? What sorta nonsense is that?! I mean, there's a right way for everyone. There's no one way to eat Oreos. They're made for everyone to enjoy! So, stop arguing about it and go back to being BFFs and doing complicated handshakes already."

Cheryl looked at Ray and smiled. "I'm sorry, Ray. We're arguing over cookies! Who does that?!"

"People who aren't BFFs like us, that's who!" Ghost Ray flew in front of her and gave her a hug. Then, they did they're secret handshake and laughed. "The BFF train has no brakes!"

Ryan shook his head and chuckled lightly at the two."I'm glad you've both made amends. I'll leave you to enjoy the day." He closed the door. And then opened it again 5 seconds later. "By the way, the best way to eat Oreos is to dunk them in milk, let them get soggy a bit and then eat them. Just sayin..." he winked and then closed the door.

The BFFs looked at each other dumbfounded. There was another way to eat Oreos.

The Oreo War hadn't ended. It was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, whose side are you on? And what's your favorite kind of Oreos?  
> Let me know! I can't wait for this!  
> #TeamChristmasOreos <3


End file.
